Take Care of Him
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: Unable to believe that Keith will stay out of trouble, Kate writes a ‘friendly’ letter to her Ranger cousin, Lunick. Rangershipping and minorly hinted Vatonageshipping.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this while I was waiting for exams to be over today, thought I should post it while I could. It's not my best, so go easy, and it's also my first Ranger fic.

So, here's my little blurb that will now fit into my Moments of Chaos series (which include _Happy Birthday_ (coming soon)and _Waking Up in Veilstone_). Lunick and Lucas are brothers. I'll write a story about them eventually. It also will belong in my Ranger Moments series, coming soon, which will have moments from the Fiore Rangers and the Almia Rangers (expect a oneshot centering around Kate, Keith, Sven, and Wendy soon). It's a blast to write for.

Anyway, there's one more thing you need to know. Their (Lunick and Lucas, from Diamond and Pearl games) mother (Lara), has a younger sister, Kathleen (Kathie), and an older sister, Rachel. Rachel has a certain aura-using son named Riley. Kathie has two daughters - Kate and Kairi. You who have played Pokemon Ranger 2 should know who Kate is. Kairi is a reference to… you should all know who. Most of you should know who Riley is. But this is a little idea I had while playing. I imagine that the cousins (as I am now calling them) have a close relationship. After all, in my little world, Lunick and Kate are both Rangers. He influenced her a lot.

He and Solana are also Top Rangers, along with Spenser, Elite, Cameron, and Joel. The other top Rangers are Jack (from the movie - what can I say? He grew on me…) and the last one is named Lucy, because there aren't enough girl Rangers. Joel and Lucy are in a love-hate relationship.

I'll be writing about them sooner or later. They're _damn _fun to write for. Imagine Cresselia and Darkrai's conversations in My Human… only worse.

Don't own Pokemon, or Rangers. Sorry. But I own the family link between Lunick and Kate.

**Summary: **Unable to believe that Keith will stay out of trouble, Kate writes a 'friendly' letter to her Ranger cousin, Lunick. Rangershipping and hinted Vatonageshipping.

* * *

"Lunick, you've got a letter!"

Solana raced through the cafeteria of the Ranger Base in Ringtown. The pretty, blue-haired Ranger was grinning perkily, despite the early hour of the morning. She had always been the perkiest trainer at the base, especially in the early mornings, despite how cranky her two fellow Rangers could be in the morning.

"Solana. It's early in the morning. Please." The speaker was a blue-haired man, looking heavily tired. Solana had clearly not noticed him running in. She blinked as she looked over them.

Sitting next to the first male, the blue haired male, on the chair next to him, was a blond-haired man with glasses. He managed to shoot a smile towards the blue-haired girl, though it was clear he was exhausted. Solana knew that they had come back from a critical mission late last night, and that it had taken them hours to make their way back. Too exhausted to go back to his own base, the blonde had stayed overnight.

"Sorry, Leader!" Solana smiled apologetically. "Oh, morning Joel!" she chirped, grinning happily at Joel. The two were fond of each other, and could joke around with the other.

"Morning, Solana," Joel managed to reply. He yawned. "Don't you've got to grab Lunick or something?"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Solana, her eyes widening as she remembered. "I shall be back!" She raced off towards the back of the base.

"…Spenser, is she always this perky in the morning?" Joel asked, watching where the girl had disappeared.

Spenser rubbed his temples. "You have no idea, Joel," he replied dryly. "She might be one of the only Rangers who is actually a morning person. Besides Cameron, of course. She's going to drive us all crazy sooner or later…"

Joel chuckled quietly. "Of course."

A few moments later, Solana came back into the room, dragging a dark-blue-haired male around her age into the room. His hair was disheveled, and he looked extremely disgruntled. Joel couldn't help but smirk. Lunick had never been spared from Solana's tradition of getting people up early.

"What now?" he asked grumpily as he sat down across from the two.

Solana handed Lunick the letter as she sat down next to Lunick, directly across from Spenser. Spenser frowned at the letter in confusion. Joel was too busy taking a drink from the orange juice in front of him on the table. He rubbed his eyes as Lunick looked at the letter. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, it's from Kate!" he exclaimed, seeing the signature on the front.

"Kate?" repeated Solana and Joel.

Spenser nodded once. "Your little cousin, right?" he asked, for the sakes of Joel and Solana. "The one in Almia, who went into Ranger School because you inspired her?"

"One in the same," confirmed Lunick, opening the letter and beginning to read it. He frowned slightly as he read it. It wasn't what he expected, at any length…

_Dear Lunick,_

_Hey, big cousin. How's Fiore doing for you? Almia's doing alright. I'm in Vientown now. It's a great place, really. The other Rangers here are all really cool. Mom got to meet them all, and I heard her saying something in 'private' to Crawford (the jokester of all of us) and Barlow (the leader). Apparently, I'm still a 'child', and I need to be 'watched out for'. She also asked them to 'take care of her little girl'._

_Quick question. Does Aunt Lara treat you and Lucas like that? Last I heard of Lucas, he and those two crazy friends of his (Barry and Dawn, right? Barry, I remember because he dunked me in the lake, and Lucas SO has a crush on Dawn) were saving Sinnoh and the rest of the world. Does Aunt Lara ever baby you? I mean, being a Ranger is a lot more dangerous than being a trainer in some situations. I've nearly died at least two times, and I only just became a Ranger a few weeks ago. It's kind of weird. Thank Arceus for Crawford and Luana, though - they saved my butt twice. I won't explain, but I will explain a Zubat and a forest fire were involved respectively for both._

_Oh, don't even deny what you did against that crazy team of nutcases you Fiore Rangers dealt with. I know all about it, and I also know what my future cousin-in-law did to stop them. And she saved your life, too, somehow, someway during it. How do I know this? Well, I know Solana by now, she's good for you, I give you my blessing, and all that crap. Just wanted to say that. Oh, and I know Riley and Kairi like her too. She's just got to meet Aunt Lara and Lucas. But I'm sure they're going to like her. You already like Dawn, and she's probably your future-sister-in-law._

_If you don't believe me, just look at the way Lucas glances at her every other freaking second. And then you'll know that I'm telling the truth, because Dawn and Lucas are going to get married someday. I know it. And besides. All of my guy cousins deserve someone awesome. Riley has Ava. Lucas has Dawn. And you've got Solana now._

…_and I think that, from what you've told me about Solana, she'll be reading over your shoulder. If so - hey, Solana! Write to me soon, I've got a couple of questions about dealing with guy rangers who seem to think you're made of glass (yes, I mean Crawford and Barlow. Just because I'm 5'3 doesn't mean I'm fragile, dang it!). I know that Lunick thought of you like that, and I'm not all that inclined to believe that Spenser didn't treat you like that at first. See ya, Solana, and take care! Oh, and tell Joel to watch out for the perky blond. He's one of her idols._

_Anyway, I figure I should tell you about everything that's happened, since the last time I talked to you was when you decided to come and visit my graduation. Which was freaking awesome, since you saw how I managed to kick that Tangrowth's butt. I was awesome, right? But seriously, that was such a thrill… I did something great there. I was doing something amazing._

_Alright, down to the reason I wrote this letter. My best friends are coming to Fiore. If anything happens to them, it's on your ass. I don't care if you're about a foot taller than me. Something happens to them, you are dead meat. You hear me? Or, rather, you read?_

_The two best friends in question… well, you're stuck with them, you might need to know a little about them._

_First up - Rhythmi. She's my best friend, and was my first friend back at school. She's blonde, pretty, and the most hyperactive person that I have ever met in my life. She's studying to be an operator. She's really, really, really good, and I'm so proud of her. She's my best friend, and was my first friend. She showed me around the first day, told me about her family, and everything. She's totally loyal, and will probably drive you all nuts._

_However, the other one will definitely drive you nuts._

_His name is Keith. He's my best friend, too, the three of us are a trio in our own. Miss April has compared us to Spenser, Joel, Cameron, and Jack from when they were in Ranger School. I remember your Area Leader is named Spenser, and you've mentioned a Joel and Cameron a few times. Do you know them? But anyway, back to Keith…_

_Keith's really energetic. Being a Ranger is his life-long dream. He's got red hair, he's a foot taller than me… which sucks. He's always holding it over me… no wisecracks, please. Keith is so much fun to be around, though, and it's great to talk to him. He loves Pokemon. According to him, he's heading over to Ringtown with Spenser and you guys. Good luck. You're going to need it._

_It's really funny. The first time I ever met Keith, he challenged me to a contest to catch the most Bidoof. I caught four. He caught five. But it was a blast, and he decided that since I was 'such great competition' that he needed to keep an eye on me. That night, he took me on the test of courage, which has apparently been around for awhile. Ask Spenser about it later. But it was great doing it, and it was a lot of fun._

_After that night, we all really got to be great friends. We even made a vow in front of the Pledge Stone, which according to Miss April, Spenser, Joel, Cameron, and Jack did as well. It's really great that we were able to do that for each other. We're going to be the best of the best someday. So all of you elite Rangers in there are going to have to watch out._

_But I'm going to miss them both so much. I'm not going to be able to talk with Rhythmi into the night anymore, talking about the cute guys here at Ranger School. Keith and I aren't going to be able to drive Isaac crazy in the library, like we always do. Isaac is another friend. I miss him, too._

_But, please, Lunick… take care of them. They're my best friends. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to them. I'd probably go nuts and try to kill the person who hurt them. But please, Lunick, take care of Rhythmi. She's strong, but she's not the best in the field. She's better at resting at base, and she's a person who you want at your back._

_Keith… please, Lunick. Take care of him. He's my best friend, too, and he's someone I would choose to have at my side in a dangerous situation, no matter what should happen. He's one of those life-long friends I know I'll be friends with when I'm old and gray and chasing around grandkids._

_Thanks, Lunick. I love you, cousin, and hope you haven't gotten yourself killed yet. Take care, Lu. Love you._

_Love, your favorite cousin (don't tell Riley or Kairi),_

_Kate, new Vientown Ranger_

"Lunick, who's that letter from? It's like three pages long."

Solana frowned as she looked down at the letter, sitting on Lunick's other side. Joel and Spenser were reading it behind, and both frowned. Spenser had seen his name several times upside down, and couldn't help but wonder what the letter was about in the first place. Joel had also seen it.

"…you don't want to know." Lunick rolled his eyes in exasperation. Kate hadn't changed at all over the years. She was the same as always, but she really seemed to care for her friends a lot. Kind of like Solana and him.

"Do you have another girlfriend?" Solana asked suddenly, glaring darkly at her boyfriend.

Lunick looked up sharply, spitting out some of his drink. In front of them, Joel tried to hide his laughter at the scene in front of him. Spenser was used to it by now, and he didn't even crack a smile at this. He knew that Lunick didn't have another girlfriend - he was completely devoted to Solana. Lunick and Solana were perfect for each other, above all. Everyone who knew them could see it.

"Sol, you know I don't. You're my girlfriend, remember?" Lunick reminded her. He shook his head at the letter.

"Yeah, I knew, Lu." Solana paused for a second. "Who is it?"

"…let's just say I have a very screwed up cousin who's incredibly protective of one of our new Rangers and Operators. If anything happens to them, I'm apparently dead," Lunick replied in a monotone voice. He was used to Kate threatening him. For crying out loud, even little Kairi, Kate's baby sister, threatened him at times!

"…hm. The red haired cocky one and the hyperactive blonde one?" Joel asked, thinking about the new Rangers and the new Operators that he had met over the past few weeks.

"Dare I ask how you guessed?" Lunick asked dryly.

"I might have read backwards a little bit." Joel shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Joel! Invasion of privacy, much?" Lunick exclaimed. He shook his head, knowing the two Leaders in front of him long enough to be able to speak this freely. It had been over five years now, since Solana had come, and knew he could talk like this.

"Please! Privacy doesn't exist over here! Right, Leader?"

"I choose not to take part in this, if only not to incriminate myself against either of you." Spenser's words had been said many times over the years there at the Ranger Base, and even Joel was accustomed to them.

"…thanks, Leader. Thanks a lot," Lunick replied sarcastically. He shook his head. "Now, I've got a favor to ask the three of you," he restarted, trailing off a bit upon seeing Solana rolling her eyes.

"…so, you're asking us to keep an eye on those two kids, aren't you?" Joel asked, knowing Lunick well enough to know where the conversation was going.

"Well, mostly. Trust me. If Kate put her mind to it, should could probably kill me. She's definitely Aunt Kathie's daughter." Aunt Kathie was awesome to Lunick, and had always been. But Aunt Kathie had a temper that made a Mankey seem tame.

"…ah, what the heck. Sure." Solana shrugged indifferently. "If Katie likes them, I'm bound to like them sooner or later. That is if Kate has her cousin's judge of character."

"You shouldn't have to ask, Lunick," Spenser told him. "Rangers look out for each other, no matter what. These two newbies are no exception."

Joel shrugged. "Heh. The blond one's my new Operator. I'll keep an eye on her, and if she asks why, I'll tell her I'm trying to keep one of my best friend's rangers alive."

"Thanks, Sol. Thanks, Leader, Joel. Now, I have a chance of reaching twenty-one. A chance."

"Why's that?" Solana asked, frowning slightly. Joel and Spenser glanced at each other.

"Because from what Kate told me about those two, danger _likes _them."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, a few things. I haven't played regular Pokemon Ranger for years, so I don't know how good my characterization is of Joel and Spenser. Go easy on me, please. But I did enjoy this fic, but I know it's not my best. Please review, have a good night… and wish me luck. Exams continue tomorrow.

Next on _Ranger Moments_: Stuck - The stomach flu strikes, taking down Wendy, Kate, and Rhythmi. Can the boys take care of them without going insane?


End file.
